The Wings of the Rising
by Azazel Lockhart
Summary: Harry comes into a very unexpected inheritance. He is a creature so rare and extraordinary no-one fully knows what he could do and how powerful he is and could become. He's sent away with Sirius, forced to stay hidden in a special location; until Dumbledore knows what they're dealing with. On a journey to self discovery, he finds out so much more.
1. The Transformation

Author: Azazel Lockhart

Rated: R

Pairing: Harry/Edward and Harry/Wolf Pack there might be many more to come.

Warning: Slash, moresomes, threesomes, violence, and language; sex in general

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but I don't.

**Well I really hope you like my version better, and I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think about this first chapter. The sex scenes for this story will be posted on another website to avoid this story being taken down. The scenes will probably be even more detailed than my previous work. You'll receive the link very soon. Love ya. **

* * *

A whimper escaped his lips as Harry tossed and turned in the early waking hours of the morning. Thick drops of sweat drenched his forehead and thicken his sheets. His hair felt matted to the back of his neck and head, it was so sticky, so uncomfortable. His legs were numb and his body felt weak, but his back, oh his back felt second degree burned. It seared and stung every time his tensed or moved. He didn't know what was wrong, and quite frankly he feared for the worst. He shifted once again and a small cry danced into the air for a moment; he bit his lip to suppress anymore that came to surface. He didn't want to disturb his dormitory mates with his mewling; to mistakenly worry their minds with his wellbeing, oh he's done that enough.

He cracked open an eye, which he only managed to get half lidded. The first thing his groggily state of mind noticed was the translucent uphold on the air it's self. Littered with millions of dust particles and bacteria, which Harry thought he would never inhale. The lidded eye found its way to the curtains that were shielding him from being seen, he could see beyond the fabric hairs, the single threaded holes and punctured marks. The single lined brush strokes of red and orange paint on the walls and the littlest carvings in his nightstand, he could see them. The vibrant and brighter colors, he forever wished to see were there in front of him. Now both of his eyes were wide open and alarmed. Blinking six times per second for no apparent reason, wondering if the fogginess of his once half blind eyes would come back. Even with his glasses on, the sight before him was still not as clear as he wanted it to be. It was always a blur, but somehow not anymore.

He willed himself to sit up, tearing up as he did so. He took a few deep breaths before swinging his limp legs over the side of the bed. He yanked back the curtain and thanked Merlin to see his mates were still soundly asleep. He started to stand, his knees wobbling, and back seizing. He was started to think walking to the bathroom hunch back was a good option. He slowly padded his way over to the shared bathroom, falling back against the shower glass as he as saw his reflection.

Was that him? No, that couldn't be him! The imposter in the mirror seems to have grown half a foot. There was no baby face or childish chub. He had high cheekbones with a thin cute nose. His red lips had a pout to them; he ran his tongue over the soft- full appendages. His exotic Peridot eyes were hooded, framed by long curled upright lashes. Harry took a step closer to mirror, noticing his pupils have morphed into a different shape. The once circles were now eight pointed stars. The Peridot color made his irises look alienated, with a bright green base added with light spectrums of yellow and dark olive. They clashed well with his ivory skin. His hair seemed to be longer- but it was tightly caked to his head and he ran a hand through it, freezing when something thick oozed out onto his fingers. His eyes widened as he felt that same substance slide down his back and seep through his already soaked T-shirt.

He looked at his hand and to his horror, it was red. Like blood and he thought it was. He was panicking, hoping that the sheets and clothes he sweated in weren't really the clothes he bled in. He raised his coated fingers to his nose and took a whiff. I didn't smell like the normal coppery stench of blood, it smelled sweet. Like his favorite chocolate from honey dukes.

'_What is happening to me?'_

The pain in his back he momentarily forgot about came shooting back with no mercy. His legs buckled and he toppled to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud. The pain was so agonizing he could not stop the curdling scream that emitted the silent air. He let out another one, as his skin felt like it was being ripped to pieces. Tears flooded his eyes and sobs started to fill his ears. Harry buried his face into the cold hard floor, shaking as the pain rippled through his shoulder blades.

'_Am I going to die?'_

"Harry- oh my god- Harry open the door," a voice screamed and Harry knew it was Ron's, but soon it was the voices of many people and they all started to blend together. There was a person screaming this and a person screaming that. It was all no use since he couldn't get up. There was pounding and banging, maybe someone was smart enough to get their wand out. It wasn't like the door was enchanted or blocked by dark magic, in fact he didn't even remember locking the door, or even closing it for that matter.

"Hermione do something," he heard Dean scream. "Neville go get some help….quickly." Now that was Hermione who spoke, shakily, he knew there were probably tears in her eyes threatening to come spilling out. "Harry—help is on the way…..just hold on."

On the other side of the door, Professor McGonagall came scurrying into the boy's dormitory in her night-gown, her glasses half off her face. "What is going on?" Harry heard her say; she seemed to be talking to Hermione. "Have you tried to use your wand?"

"Yes, Professor but nothing works, I was thinking about using _bombarda_, but I'm afraid it might hurt him even more." There was silence, perhaps the Professor was thinking, because after a few seconds she busted into a fit of yells. "Everyone is to get out now! Report to the Great Hall immediately!

"But Professor—"

"Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, this not the time to question me; you need to leave. Harry is going to be fine, but you have to follow my instructions. Make sure everyone is in the Great Hall. That includes you Mister Thomas and Mister Longbottom, and please send up Dumbledore! Tell him it's urgent!"

"Potter, tell me what's happening. Where does it hurt?" She cooed through the door.

Harry had his eyes closed and his knees to his chest in a fetal position. "My back," Harry choked, shaking uncontrollably. His eyes shot open when the pain moved to his head. The red liquid streamed from the damp hair, on his forehead staining his ivory cheeks; he cried out again. His eyes darted around only to see stark silver-white blotches of feathers falling down on him or floating in the air. He thought he'd gone mad. He screamed again, this one longer and higher pitched. His back felt so heavy, like some one had set a bolder upon him. He clutched his head; the pain blinding him. He saw two figures standing above, and one of those figures gently cradled him in their arms whispering: "You're going to be alright my boy." Pain clouded his senses and black dots took over his eyes…

Harry found relief only when he blacked out.

…

He knew that smell, it was a very clean smell. The smell of the hospital wing filled his nose like a strong perfume. It seemed to have hit his nose with fury, it kind of hurt to breathe. He was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the over sized pillow; his long hair seemed clean and was sprawled out around him. The pain in his back lessened to a dull ache between his shoulders. Something heavy was still on his back, it was soft and fluffy. It was probably the duvet Madam Pomfrey laid across him to keep him warm.

He rolled over with a groan, only to roll over on his stomach again. The fluffy and heavy thing on his back flailed, whooshing around, white feather falling around the room. It expanded before coming close to his body once again. Did he have wings? No he denied that thought to Hell. He couldn't have wings because that wasn't humanly possible. Harry started to panic; the thing on his back flailing back and forth widely, he tried to sit up, but of course he couldn't. The weight upon his shoulder and back were too much.

The thing expanded upwards, and peering out beneath the expanse of pearly feathers, he saw the face of an amused Dumbledore. Harry didn't know what was so funny and quite frankly he didn't like to be laughed at when an unknown creature was laying across his back like it belonged there.

"What is on my back?" Harry asked his voice hoarse and raw from all the screaming he had done. "What happened to me?"

"You've just went through a transformation, and your wings are on your back of course."

"What?" said Harry uncomprehendingly. He could have sworn he heard Dumbledore say wings, but he forced himself not to believe that nonsense. "I don't have wings and what are you talking about?"

"You'll see," the elder man chided, his blue eyes twinkling. Professor Dumbledore then slid over a mirror and for the second time, Harry didn't want to believe that the person looking back at him was himself.

The were indeed wings sprouted from his back, from the base of his neck, down his shoulder blades and down to his lower back. There were layers upon layers of huge white feathers. The wings were bigger than his whole body; they hid everything, cloaking him in whiteness. He gasped in part awe, part horror. He had bloody fucking wings and he didn't know why. He was now even more a freak then before, this was horrifying. What the hell was he? He knew he wasn't human anymore, and that could just give the Dursley's another excuse to kick him around. He started to throw a tantrum in bed; he wanted it to all go away. For this all to be a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. A whine escaped his throat and he saw Dumbledore moved the mirror away and next thing he knew, Dumbledore was holding a very large book.

"I'm no expert but after what I've seen you better not strain yourself at such a weak body state. Try to relax for the next hour or so. A page in this book might help you understand." Dumbledore said with that stupid twinkle in his eyes again. Harry grunted in replied instead of saying something he was going to regret. But why were Dumbledore's eyes twinkling like that, it annoyed him more than it intrigued him.

The headmaster put the book on a stand and flicked his wrist, the pages flipping dramatically and stopping dead smack in the middle. Harry listened to the instructions he was just given and relaxed, his wings fluttering and coming close to his body; he could feel them all they way down his back and legs, even past his feet. His eyes lingered on the headmaster before training on the book. The title of the page already caught his attention.

Angels

Angels of the arc or arch angels are the highest ranking angel an angel could be. Free to roam the earth, and do as they please. But do they have a purpose? These unmistakably rare humanoids are creatures people never see or hardly hear about. Some even refuse to believe that they're real, and others rely on religion and spiritual beliefs; but oh they are very real. They're the one creature we know such little about. Legends say every time an angel leaves or 'dies' for it to be reborn its soul must pick the right person to give the gift to, a person of pure heart and strong will; a person that is destined. We don't know how many angels are in the world but we do know that there are very few. We don't know when this started or how it started. The first ever reported sighting of an angel was by a young doctor in the early 1600's who claimed to have seen a beautiful winged woman soar up into the sky and disappear. Long flowing hair and huge feathered wings are the only two characteristics the wizarding world knows about and that's just based on imagination. That is all we know and that's probably all we'll ever know. These unknown creatures are truly unclassified.

Harry noticeably shook in his place; he really didn't know what to think of this situation. He didn't know if he was pure and he sure as hell wasn't strong-willed. Nothing made sense; he knew absolutely nothing about himself. What was his _purpose_? But most importantly why him? The measly paragraph said becoming an angel was gift but Harry already thought other wise.

"What happens now?"

"Well we can't risk anything happening to you, since we don't know what we're dealing with. We don't know you're limits or boundaries, we don't know what you can and can not do. We don't know how powerful you are or could become, we know absolutely nothing. We can't risk you being seen either so you'll have to say hidden or if not hidden just undetected or off the grid." Dumbledore explained while taking the big book back into his rough hands "We need you to discover some things on your own."

"And that means…" Harry prompted.

"That means I'm sending you to a special location with Sirius, school is no longer a problem and the Dursley's will no longer know you exist."

"As fantastic as that sounds; my Godfather's dead, he's been that way for months professor", Harry deadpanned. "I can't possibly see how he could accompany me on such a journey."

Albus laughed, and Harry got offended. Was his own Headmaster laughing at the thought of his only true family member being dead? He didn't like that at all. A low growl rumbled in his throat, ripping in the air. The professor looking taken back, but still had amusement in his blue eyes. "Sirius Black never died, yes you 'saw' him float back into the wall but he indeed came out on the other side. He's alive and well, and looking forward to seeing you again."

Harry's heartbeat soared and he felt his wings twitch. He was going to see his godfather again. But the only other person that cared just as deeply about him was the man who had lived in the shadows these pass few months. Remus was heartbroken and he still is; the death hit him hard. He swallowed thickly. "When do I get to see him?"

"Yeah when does he get to see me? It been months, he deserves to see me as soon as possible," a voice chuckled and Harry's wings started to flap widely, making him air borne for a moment before settling him back down on the bed face first. That voice was the voice of his godfather. He just wished his bloody wings would calm down; it was hard enough with the crippling weight but the things having a mind of its own was too much.

Harry rolled over on his back ignoring the shock of pain. His eyes meet with the brown ones he never thought he would see again. His body did feel a lot stronger, because in a blur of inhuman speed his arms were wrapped around Sirius. His humongous wings doming the two together; Harry not daring to let go and neither was Sirius." Siri, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Hare bear," Sirius said pulling away from the hug even though he didn't want to. He took a good look at his godson. Harry looking beautiful with inky black cascading waterfall of hair stopping by his curvaceous hips, the high cheekbones and full red lips and the glorious white wings that continued to slightly dome them. Harry smiled and Sirius almost got blinded by the pearliness; the two fangs at the top row of his teeth were really noticeable and not to mention pointy. His eyes were so captivating and beautiful.

"I take your feeling better?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but a loud one toned thumping sound beat his ear drums. Harry leant into Sirius finding out that sound was coming from him. It was his pulse; Harry could hear the flow of the sweet delectable blood below the skin. He buried his face in Sirius' neck, his head spinning drunk. It just smelt so good; all he had to do was puncture the skin to get the prize underneath. He was so thirsty, not hungry but thirsty. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and he raised his head, his teeth a mere inch away from the jugular vein. Just one bite….

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his trance, the two older wizards looking back at him horror. He backed away from Sirius, his hand over his mouth. "I think I just found out what my preferred drink is."

Dumbledore scurried out of the empty hospital wing, mumbling about something being marvelous. Sirius on the other hand stayed a good enough distance away from his godson; who looked very horrified and apologetic. "Does Remus know you're alive?"

"No."

"Do you plan on telling him anytime soon?"

"Yes."

Albus arrived back, holding a glass of red liquid. The moment it hit Harry's senses he knew what it was. It didn't smell the same from Sirius' but nonetheless it still smelt delicious. Harry was handed the glass, and he hesitatingly raised it to his lips. He tipped the cup slightly, his tongue swiping some up and off the rim. He let out a strangled grunt as soon as the taste hit his tongue, he wanted more. He pushed the cup up fully, letting the blood slither down his throat.

Harry didn't even notice the drops that slid down the corners of his mouth. Albus clapped suddenly, wrenching the glass away. Harry bared his teeth in anger, hissing like any angry cat. Dumbledore took a frightened step back. "It's good to know that animal blood quenches your thirst just as fine."

"That was animal blood," Harry said voicing his thoughts out aloud. "No wonder it smelt different."

"Ha you seem to be adjusting to your new body wonderfully," Sirius said with a sly smile. "You seem to act the same, as you did before."

Harry looked down at himself, noticing he was only wearing a pair of boxers; oh and when did he get a six-pack? He just seems to be sprouting things from all over. He noticed his hair was really long, two feet longer than his usual messy mop. Harry closed his eyes and zeroed in on the sounds in the room. He could hear heartbeats; pulses and even the faintest inhales. He could smell Sirius' blood as well as Dumbledore's tea breath. The scents were mixing together making his nose irritated.

"Harry?"

"I have wings, fangs; I think I have inhuman speed," Harry stated making a mental list. He looked at Dumbledore as if the elder was supposed to know the answer to the question he was going to ask. "What—no claws?"

But Harry spoke too soon, his nail beds stretching and ripping; the same thick red liquid from early dripping from his finger tips. He gasped in shock at the sudden pain, he sunk his fangs into his bottom lip to stop from crying out. The pain stopped and Harry looked down at his inch long razor-sharp claws.

"Spectacular!" Albus stated, looking at them in awe. "Will anything else happen?"

* * *

**So please give me you're thoughts and objections. I want you're feedback to guide me. My sister Isabella is pretty happy with me, she liked the chapter so I'm thinking you'll like it too. Remember to _Review_, because if you don't I'll never know what you think about the chapter...**

**Azazel Lockhart**

**Stay Sexy**


	2. A Tale of Two

_Previously on The Wings of the Rising_

_Harry was informed of his whole body transformation, and taking in the fact that he now has claws among many other things. Sirius is alive and well, but no one knows how and why. I think you're about to find out. Stay Tuned….._

* * *

He knew spending a long time in a confined space would make him go mad. He was seeing Sirius again, that meant the hallucinations were getting worst. This one was more detailed, and believable; but Remus refused to think that this was real. Harry didn't look like Harry, if that made any sense at all. Sirius looked so vibrant and alive in this illusion, and not dead. Albus was even in this one too, talking to the dead person. He wanted to run into his lover's arms and cry, and inhale that musky sweet smell he had grown to be addicted to. But that, that wasn't _his_ Sirius, it was all a hallucination. But something in his mind willed his broken voice to be audible. "Sirius—baby?"

The false figure turned to him and so did the celestial looking Harry, both of them at a loss of words. Fake Sirius started walking towards him and Remus backed away, pushing himself farther into door space. He grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked painfully; sliding down the wall. "He's not really there! So wake up now Remus," he whispered harshly to himself. "Wake up now, please wakeup." But Remus wasn't listening to himself; the figure was just getting closer and closer.

'_Now Breathe'_

It was a matter of getting air into his lungs and getting it out. He was feeling dizzy, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "You're not real, get out of my head!" Remus cried, whizzing for air; he was hearing his name being called but it was so distance. He felt so detached, so cold, so alone. Then he felt strong warm arms engorge him and then it hit him. That smell, the glorious smell that his senses craved for months. Remus couldn't see, as black dot clouded his vision. "You're not real, you're dead," was the whispered words of a man who passed out not a second later.

"Did—did he just pass out?" Sirius questioned.

"I believe so," Albus mused, peering down at them. "I think seeing you caused him a mental break down. After all, you are supposedly dead."

Sirius lifted the thin body up with ease and laid it on a bed. Remus looked like he had demons, but really the man just wanted his fiancé back. Sirius softly dragged his fingers around Remus' sunken eye lid and trailed it down to his chapped lips. He sighed, knowing he caused this. Remus looked so sick; he looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. Remus probably even stopped taking his potion, just because he had so much anger and hurt inside him. Sirius didn't mean for this to happen, he would have come back sooner, but there was a slight change in plans.

"I could feel his pain," Harry announced, voice cold. "The pain of you not being here, the pain of seeing you again and the pain that he thinks you're still dead. You know he hasn't left his room since that night? When he sleeps he cries out your name in agony; when a full moon is upon us we hear him howl. When he screams in the middle of the night it's because you're not there!" Harry didn't know why he was getting so angry, but feeling Remus' emotion crash into him like a freight train set him off. He wanted to know why Sirius was gone for so long when he didn't even die.

"Did you know he stopped eating?" Harry continued, laughing bitterly. "Did you know the only reason he left his room today, for the first time in months was to check on me. Someone probably alerted him that I was hurt." Harry took a few blazing step towards his godfather, who just backed away. "Did you know I'm the reason he's still keeping himself alive?"

"What the hell do you have to say for your fucking self, huh?" Harry shouted angrily, wanting to know the reason Sirius did this to them. "We cried so much! Every day it hurt to see him like that." Harry couldn't even explain his anger right now; his wings were flapping wildly causing wind to surge through out the room. "We wanted to help him, but we couldn't!"

"Then you so happen to show up, when I become like this!" Harry flailed his clawed fingers around wildly for effect. "I could feel it, like I was him Sirius! The moment he black out I felt his pain, when his heart jump, mine did too. Now I feel like I've walked a mile in his shoes!" Harry finally stopped, and tried to compose himself.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Sirius said solemnly. "I never wanted any of this to happen but I did it to protect him."

"Protect who-," Harry demanded, gritting his teeth.

"You can come back now Albus," Sirius called out into the open air.

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room, not noticing the Headmaster was gone. He was probably so caught up in yelling, that he didn't even notice Albus disappeared. To where, he did not know. But in an almost inaudible crack the Headmaster was back.

He was holding something, no someone. Immediately, Harry's attention was directed to that's person. It was a child, familiar yet still a stranger. The stranger-child in Albus' arms had to maybe 7 months old. It was a boy and he seemed to be supporting its own body weight easily as he stretched towards Sirius with such earnest. His shiny black hair was curled and shaggy, covering the top of his small ears. But then the child had green eyes, which had a wise glint in them, so familiar, too familiar. The child's dimpled hands made a grabby motion towards Sirius. "Papa."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Sirius was the child's father, Impossible. Harry took a step closer to Albus but stopped when he felt the skin at the base of his nails set back, pulling the claws with it. They were gone, his claws were gone and he was now looking at his plain finger nails.

He looked up from his nails to see Sirius cradling the child, as if to answer his unasked question Sirius looked up, staring Harry dead in the eyes. "This is Teddy James Lupin Black, my son."

"I gave birth to him, so I'm his mother and Remus is his father." Sirius continued, in a robotic tone. "He's the reason I couldn't come back, I had to give birth and make sure he was safe."

"Impossible," Harry sputtered, running a hand through his raven locks. "You are a male; you can not give birth or get impregnated."

"That's what I thought too, until I found out I was 3 months pregnant when I," Sirius held up air quotations, "died." He sighed. "I still don't know how I survived Bellatrix's curse but I think it had something to do with Teddy."

"This doesn't make any sense," Harry stated. "I don't understand."

"Albus knew I was alive the whole time, he knew I was pregnant and he knew I was in hiding because of it, he knew because I told him. I found out that its something in Remus' sperm that impregnated me, because Teddy isn't your ideal baby, he's half werewolf, half human. He even grows faster than the average human."

"So you really have a son?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. "And he's part werewolf?"

"Yes," Sirius' lips formed a soft smile as he looked down at the child in his arms. "And he's one of the best things that ever happened to me. He's my son and I love him."

"Wait until Remus hears about this," Harry sighed, his wings twitching with worry.

There was a wail and Harry's eyes snapped to Teddy, who was staring at him. His little dimpled hands reached out toward him like he knew exactly who Harry was. Harry reached toward him as well, feeling this kind of pull. He ended up taking a couple of steps closer, his fingertips almost brushing the little one's cheek.

"May I," Harry queried, asking to hold his son.

Sirius was hesitant, but still handed Teddy over. Harry gently pulled the child to him and smiled. His eyes started to glow, and so did his wings, and he didn't even notice.

'_So pure'_

"Harry you're glowing." Albus chimed, making Harry aware that he indeed was.

"Oh," was the simple reply and Harry still didn't look up from Teddy. After getting claws a few minutes ago, Harry learned to expect the unexpected. The child in his pale arms smiled, showing off two full rows of teeth, which had two mini canines sprouted from the top.

"Wh—what's happening," a panicked voice asked and Sirius sighed wondering why the hell Remus had to wake up right at this moment. "What's going on?!"

"Ah Remus, you've woken up, splendid," Albus cried in delight.

"No not again, get out of my fucking head!" Remus shrieked, clutching the thin cloth cover the bed. "You are not really. Sirius is dead; Harry doesn't have wings and Albus you're just not supposed to be here!"

Harry clutched Teddy a tad bit closer to him as he felt the waves of pain roll off Remus and guilt rolling off of Sirius. It was thick in the air, in his lungs, surrounding his body like a thick dense fog suffocating him. This had to be one of his freaky new powers.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Sirius deadpanned in monotone. "You think I wanted to leave you?"

"You are not—"

"Real! Huh, you were gonna say real right?" Sirius said cutting him off, and continuing on. "Well news flash for you I am very real Remus! I've been alive this whole time." Sirius felt his anger rising, but he quickly tried to suppress it. "I missed you every day! You think I wanted to be away from you?!"

Sirius had already stalked to Remus' bed side, and the slightly older fellow cringed away him. Sirius was hovering over him, glaring down at him. "I cried everyday, holding the child you gave me a chance to have!" He confessed as a tear slid down his cheek and splashed on the white bed sheet. "During a full moon we'd howl to the moon together craving your touch and warmth."

Remus wasn't even listening nor was he looking at Sirius with disgust any more, he was looking at the wet dot on the sheet with confusion. He learned many things as a wizard and one of the most obvious things was that hallucinations couldn't cry. They could sob or weep but not utter a single tear. He looked up at the man he thought was unreal. "Sirius—is this really you baby?"

"Yes moony it's me, and I'm so sorry."

Remus reached for Sirius' coat and fisted his hand through it, letting out a cracked sob. He lifted himself up and threw himself into Sirius, inhaling that scent with vigor. Sirius held on to Remus tightly, grabbing the back of his slender neck. They held each other, breathing, taking in each others scents.

Harry felt like a nuisance, intruding on a moment that seemed so intimate.

They didn't pull away fully; they just pulled away enough for them to look at each other. Sirius leaned forward pressing his forehead to his fiancé's. "It feels so good to touch you."

Remus' eyes were wet with unshed tears and the man bit his lip to try to control his emotions. His eyes drifted past Sirius's shoulder and he pulled away abruptly. "Wait so if you're really here and this isn't a hallucination, then why does Harry look like that?" Harry gave a bright angel smile and used Teddy's hand to wave at them. The baby boy giggled his ears perking up. "And who is that child?"

"Wait," Remus halted. He studied the child's features. The curly black hair, that casually fell into his face. The small nose and thin pink lips that Sirius had as well; but the eyes, those were his eyes. He looked at Sirius who was smiling sheepishly and his eyes widened.

"No, Impossible," Remus breathed, shaking his head. "There are legends but I never thought it would happen."

Remus blinked a few times, his own words slowly sinking in. "I have a son," he confirmed, voice distant trying to wrap is head around this information. "I have freaking son."

"No _we_ have a son, Remus." Sirius smiled and linked hand with his lover's. "We're in this together baby."

"Now, um what about Harry," Remus asked, unsure of what to think.

Sirius shrugged, waving a passive hand. "You know that angel prophecy stuff Albus talked to us about like two years ago," Remus nodded. "Harry ended up being chosen."

"Sorry to interrupt," Dumbledore announced, reminding everyone he was still in the room, "But Harry you need to pick out a location for the time being." Albus paused. "We need a good secure place for you to be and as soon as possible."

Harry could already see Hermione's eyes laced with tears, her bushy head rested on Ron's shoulder. He was just leaving; without saying goodbye and that didn't seem right. But what would he tell them? Oh I'm an arch angel now and I need to figure out myself before I hurt someone. Ha yeah that seemed very smart. But it wasn't fair to them… "What about my friends? I know you said school is no longer a problem but what about them?"

"Harry we can't take that risk, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you guys like it and I hope you compare it to my sister's story. You guys convinced me to keep this rewrite going and I'm going to need even more convincing (reviews) to give you the next chapter. I've been very busy, and I'm terribly sorry of my absence. These chapters are kinda short because the story didn't really start yet...**

**I will explain how Sirius survived the curse in the next chapter, which is if you guys want it.**

**Azazel Lockhart**

**Stay Sexy**


	3. Body Corruption

_**Hi, thank you for waiting patiently. Life has been a drag if you knew what I mean. Thanks for the past reviews and support. I'm kind of just writing this story for fun since it's a rewrite. I'm just messing around with it as they say here in America. I think...? So therefore updates will be a bit slower. As you know I do travel a lot so it is hard for me to update regularly. Eh I don't know if this is any good. But please do or at least try to enjoy.**_

* * *

"You had an option to pick the Caribbean or Virgin islands but yet you pick a place named after a utensil, are you mad?!" Harry couldn't even control his anger right now. Forks...Forks freaking Washington was the damn location he was being sent to. The horror...

Sirius had taken it upon himself to decide and he wanted to know the reason why. Sirius' innocent eyes weren't getting him anywhere.

"Well I have people I would like you to meet. Um the Quilete tribe of wolves." Sirius squeaked out, taking a few steps back from his raging godson. Harry was glowing again and he didn't think he noticed yet. "Remus and I are very good friends with them and I think they would want to meet you."

"What part of secret location and self discovery don't you understand?" Harry said exasperatedly. "I'm suppose to go on a journey to find myself but yet you expect me to meet a pack of wolves?"

"Albus is all for it, " Sirius protested, flickering his eyes to the Hogwarts Headmaster for help. "Isn't that right?"

Dumbledore was a bit flustered with being suddenly thrown into the conversation. "Sure, for one to go on a journey on self discover they must interact with others." He answered wisely and Harry scoffed thinking that was all just a hunk of junk.

"Then why can't I just stay here," Harry challenged.

"Well because the ministry would want you locked up in a cage some where." Albus said bluntly. "Plus we don't know what we're dealing with so therefore we need you to find out things about yourself. Here is too distracting, too dangerous." He thought over the options. "I also think the sun kissed sand of the Virgin islands would cause you to relax a little to much, we want you to be comfortable, not to forget the task at hand."

"So it's settled, we're going to Forks?" Remus cut in, holding a giggling mess in his hands. Remus paused to throw Teddy into the air, only to catch him as soon as he headed down. "It'll be good to see our old friends."

"Yes, we're going to Forks babe," Sirius confirmed. He rises his voice a little louder than usually. "No matter how much a certain teenager dislikes it, we are going to Forks." Remus just nodded confusedly, because it no longer felt like the answer was directed to him.

"I'll be making the arrangements, you'll be out of here by the next half hour or maybe even less."

"Wait so I can't say goodbye to my-, Harry started but Albus was already gone, his white hair whipping behind him as he exited the hospital wing. Harry suppressed a growl that threatened to come ripping out his throat. This wasn't fair. His best friends deserved at least an explanation of why he was leaving and never going to see them again.

He sniffed the air and whipped around to face his god father. What was that horrid smell? It was strong. Pungent. Invading his nostrils. When he came to realization of what it was he grimaced. It was Pity... and he could smell it. It sickened him because he didn't need it. It was all in the air and it was even coming from Remus too.

"It's going to be okay Harry." simpered Sirius, placing his hand on the crook of his elbow, which was quickly shaken off because he didn't want anyone touching him at the moment. "I know this is unfair bout we'll get through this."

Harry scoffed rolling his eyes. Sirius sounded very optimistic for a person who was supposed to be dead. Sirius just turned up after months of Harry thinking he was dead and thinks he could be all full of life... but he really didn't understand did he?

"I don't think this is sort of fair but it's to ensure your safety," Remus quietly remarked, cutting into the conversation.

"It's never been fair Remus, thank you for now noticing," rebuked the raven-haired teenager rather snappishly, "I've never had a normal year at Hogwarts and I was planning for this year to be good but then this comes along. Fucking slapping me in the face." He laughed bitterly crossing his arms over his bare chest. "But nonetheless I don't need your pity," he sneered. "If I did I'd tell you."

Harry laughed when no one said anything...but not from shock at his words they stayed silent out of confusion.

"As for you," he screamed pointing at Sirius. "Don't think you can prance on in here and be all optimistic about everything. It doesn't work like that. You say we're gonna get through this right? Well of course we are because we've got no other choice!" There was something in Sirius' eyes and Harry smirked upon seeing it. Sirius knew what he was talking about...he was right. "Even if you weren't here, I'd still have to get through this alone. So you being here doesn't mean a damn thing!" He felt cold, and a tad bit faint but he didn't show it. He kept his ground firm and strong.

"Harry why don't you just calm down?" Remus suggested trying to defuse the situation but the innocent offer just made Harry even more angry. Harry himself didn't even know why he so was angry again, it was like the whole world was crashing down on him and no one was doing anything to stop it. "We don't know why you're so angry."

"No I won't just calm down!" Harry bellowed, his winds flapping widely and uncontrollably. He turned to the werewolf a bitter smile on his full lips. "As for you Mister let me wallow in my own filth. Don't act like you have any say in this. You are not my father!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" Sirius starts confusedly. He sees Harry is shaking like an epileptic, ragged breaths coming in and out of his nostrils dryly. Harry's pupils looked blown, like a crack addict. "Harry are you okay?"

"Ughhh I'm going to die, we're all going to die," Harry exclaimed falling to the floor and curling up in a fetal position, his wings wrapping protectivly around him. He let out a high pitched scream that vibrated off the walls and shattered the many glass cups Madame Pomfrey kept in the hospital wing. The ground he was holding firm finally tilted, his stomach lurching violently.

"What in the hell is happening?" Remus yells in demand. He was still holding his small son, who was obvious of this situation. Harry let out another and this one racked his ear drums painfully.

"It's probably his hormones," Dumbledore insisted, strolling calmly into the room. "His body is going through a horrific amount of changes inside and out."

He knelt down to Harry's quivering body and rubbed chin curiously. Actually he didn't even know if it were his hormones...it could be anything. He just said that to calm Remus and Sirius down so they'll be satisfied with that small white lie. He didn't want them to go into panic...

He wrenched one of Harry's massive wings away from the boy's face and grimaced at what he saw. Harry was foaming at the mouth through clenched teeth, his eyes tightly closed. Albus touched his face and it felt chilling cold. He had no idea what was happening...truth be told.

"Oh my God. That doesn't look good." Remus commented dreadfully.

"Sirius can you hand me the tube that's in the nightstand next to Harry's bed please," Dumbledore asks and already he could hear the man rummaging through the small drawer eagerly.

"Are you sure it's hormones doing that, because when I was pregnant I just got some wicked mood swings."

Sirius thrusts the tube into his palm as the headmaster blatantly ignores the comment.

Albus gently turns Harry onto his side. He pried open Harry's full red lips and was slightly scared when he was met with slippery sharp teeth but nonetheless he forced his fingers between them and maneuvered the tube into his mouth.

Albus guided the tube slowly to the back of Harry's tongue, pushing through the foamy white mess but nothing happened. He pushes further, lacking the gentleness of the first attempt. Harry shudders dully, then gags, then wretches. He does this three times before anything comes up, and then all of a sudden white foamy vomit spurts out of him, running over the back of Dumbledore's hand and onto the floor. The headmaster jerks back, the tube in hand. Positive Harry doesn't need him to finish.

Sirius jumps back and lets out an unmanly squeal of surprise, regretting the decision of being close.

Harry coughs, and has apparently regained some kind of composure, because after the second round—this one containing more white froth and whatever food he had ate last night—he gasps, shudders, and is able to talk. "Holy Fuck," he half-coughs, painfully, and an unexpected third round comes up, pure silver and glitter. It actually looked kind of pretty.

"Kill me now," Harry groans, resting against the floor, exhausted, and heaving ragged breaths.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't hormones?" Remus asks still confused in all this.

"Of course it wasn't his hormones," Dumbledore proclaims. "It was his body reacting to the food he ate last night." He stated smartly as if he knew that the whole way round. "It was making him a bit mad as well."

"So why did you say it was his hormones?" Sirius asks in suspicion.

"The house in Forks is ready, you should head there right away oh and make sure Harry doesn't eat any human food. Make sure he just goes with his instincts." Dumbledore says yet again ignoring something Sirius has said. "We don't want this happening again."

"How are we suppose to get there?"

"Apparition." Albus chided. "Did you expect a first class flight on British airways?"

Harry groaned again on the floor and everyone looked down at him. Harry was slowly becoming more aware of the situation. He sees the colorful and glittery vomit very close to his face and groans once again. "Oh God," he says in a rough voice.

"Let's not do that again," he whines, somewhat brokenly. "That was completely horrible."

"Can you stand?" Albus asks and Harry nods and then grabs the outstretched hand. He stands on his feet and tilts a little. His head is still swimming but he's not completely out of it. The floor and himself are cleaned up by the time he blinks and Harry automatically knows it was his headmaster who did.

"I already sent your belongings to the destination so that is not a problem. I'll be popping up weekly to see how things are progressing. Good luck." Albus says a little too happily and Harry stirs.

"Wait what just happened?" He asks swallowing the sour taste in his mouth.

"Oh my what kind of host am I? I'll escort you all to your location." Albus says bashfully. He grabs Harry's hand and grabs Sirius' hand who's is linked with his fiancee'.

They disappeared with an inaudible crack...

...

The house is bigger than they expect... well actually way bigger. It was huge and that was putting it slightly. Turns out they were in two places at once. Their house was in the separation of Forks and La Push...fantastic. Dumbledore was long gone and now it was just the four of them.

There was woods everywhere, a lot of open land and Harry already hated it.

"Oh God." He croaked sliding a palm over his face and Sirius tensed.

"What, do you need to throw up again?"

"No, it's just that I could be lounging on a beach but yet I'm surrounded by trees and open land. My life officially sucks balls." Harry wailed, unceremoniously but yet gracefully falling onto a leather couch. One of many that littered the great hall looking living room.

"You're being dramatic." Remus said rolling his eyes. He had his wand in one hand and Teddy in the other. With one flick of his wrist his bags were following him up the stairs he was making his way up.

"Am I really? Because last time I checked you didn't have wings sprouting from your back Remus!"

"Remus is right. Harry just go check out your room and try to see the bright side." Sirius reprimanded while following Remus up the stairs, eventually disappearing up the large spiral staircase.

"Says the people who don't have wings coming from their fucking backs." Harry muttered to himself. He grudgingly rose from his position and started his quick journey to the top floor. "There is no brightside to this."

He could get use to the speed any day...

"How... Quaint." Harry remarked to himself as he entered the room. It was all white, literally every single thing was stark white. There wasn't even a bed, there were just a bunch of fluffy pillows everywhere. There was a bathroom and a closet, the necessities. Around where most of the pillows were bunched up there was a sheer, slightly see through curtain that was meant to give the room that honeymoon effect but Harry just thought it looked ridiculous.

The best thing about the room in Harry's opinion was the glass ceiling, that probably let in whatever sun that shone in. But this dreadful place had the most rainfall in the continental United states so he doubted he'd be seeing any sun.

"Wow this is pretty." A voice said behind him and Harry didn't need to turn to know who it was. Harry's peridot eyes roamed the room with distaste. "I've seen better." He replied stiffly.

"Oh really and what place might that be?"

"The Slytherin Common room." He answered, hesitantly walking through the archway.

Sirius rose an eyebrow at his godson. "Well over the months or maybe even years we're going to be here you're going to learn to love it." With that, the older wizard turned and left. Harry bristled at the admonishment, scowling at his back.

He couldn't stay here for years he'd surely die...

Harry fell back into the pillows and actually purred at the feelings. A cool, chilling sensation crawled up his spine and settled over his back. It felt really good...

He sighed in relaxation knowing he wouldn't be tossing or turning in the night. Sleep would come with ease. This was way better than his bed at Hogwarts that's for sure. His wings expanded horizontally, blending in with the pillows perfectly.

"Harry, how do you plan on getting settled in if your stuff is still here?." Remus called up from downstairs.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned over so his face was buried. "I wasn't planning on unpacking just incase things didn't come permanent." He called back, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"It is permanent so get over it!"

Mumbling under his breath he zipped downstairs to retrieve his things and zipped right back up. He threw his belongings to a white carpeted corner and collapsed on his so called bed once again.

Maybe here he could still relax...

He closed his eyes and sighed in contempt but his peace was soon ruined when his stomach let out the most loudest growl he has ever heard. He popped up and immediately headed for downstairs.

The fridge was calling him..

He was just following his stomach because if he wasn't he wouldn't be able to locate the kitchen on his own. The house was that freaking big...

He was craving meat and he didn't want it to be cooked. He wanted it raw, bloodied and soft. His mouth watered with anticipation...He really hoped the fridge was pre-stocked. He attacked the fridge upon seeing it and nearly ripped the stainless steel door off its hinges.

There was a raw steak, still in the package. It wasn't as bloody as he wanted it to be but to Harry it would make do.

He torn open the package and sunk his teeth into it. Oh my God how could something so gross looking taste so good? He found himself moaning at the delicious tangy flavor. Some of the juice ran down his chin and chest reminding him that he was only still in his underwear.

He caught himself...

"Holy Shit," he says in disgust. "I'm eating raw meat. Why am I eating raw freaking meat and loving it?"

'First drinking blood now this?'

"It's because you crave it and you're body wants it." Remus clarifies, popping up from out of nowhere. "So far you haven't collapsed on the floor yet so I think we're good."

"So this is what I will eat from now on?"

"Yup."

He scrunched up his nose in abhorrence."Gross but oddly I'm okay with it."

He shrugged and picked up the discarded meat to continue eating it. He coughs when Remus just stands there watching him. It wasn't out of disgust but out of interest.

"So how does it taste?"

Harry swishes a piece of meat in his mouth for a moment before answering. "Well because of the blood it tastes really salty but good. It's tender and it's got that fresh kill flavor about it that just makes me shiver with bliss."

"Well have fun eating as I tour the house. There are a lot more rooms than I thought. Oh did you know me and Sirius' room has a fireplace, ha a fireplace!" Remus tells him like a giddy child.

"No I did not know you had a fireplace, because we just got here plus I haven't even been in your room." Harry depanned, his eyebrows raised.

"You're just jealous."

"We could be on the beach right now." Harry mumbled as Remus walks away. "But no, you wanted to see some old friends as if you don't have the rest of your life to see them."

"Get over it!"

'Damn my godfather's good hearing.'

"No! I'll never let you live this one down Sirius. Never!" He yells back finishing off his meat with a scowl on his perfect features. "Who the hell says no to the beach, the ocean, the clear sunny skies?!"

"There's a beach here. It's about a mile away."

"It's not the the same!" Harry exclaimed breaking down into a fit of fake sobs. "It'll never be the same. NEVER!"

* * *

_**There you have it. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. There are great things ahead so stay tuned. Review because it's appreciated more than you will ever know. Any ideas for the next chapter let me know.**_

_**Azazel Lockhart**_

_**Stay Sexy**_


End file.
